


Distractions

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crossover, F/M, time compression au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I RP Rude on tumblr. And I swear to god we never meant this to be a thing. But it is and it is a BIG thing. </p>
<p>So I wrote some porn for the thing.</p>
<p>Yes, porn. Like there's not enough of them already on tumblr. *eyeroll*</p>
<p>Still. EXPLICIT. if you are UNDERAGE, go away. if you are easily OFFENDED, go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xuofhearts on tumblr.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xuofhearts+on+tumblr.).



I am a difficult lover to please. There is a particular combination of contradictions that sets my world on edge and makes my blood boil. I am visually driven but I have yet to see a naked woman who was not beautiful in whatever shape the Lifestream had given her. I am not gentle and trying to be gentle takes enough concentration to ruin the experiencing for me. I also am no great fan of having to dominate my lover.

 

I know. I understand. I am huge. A bruiser, a barroom brawler. The type of women I like are so much smaller than I am that I know what it looks like on street level. I should be a taker, making demands, getting off on my own ability to loom.

 

But I don't. Don't get me wrong, I certainly can and do dominate. It's expected most of the time because of appearances. But there is little satisfaction outside of the physical then. That is a huge reason that I gave up on the suit-chasers. They all ran together with their desire to be owned, destroyed, or perused by the really big quiet guy. I couldn't take the empty pleasure any more.

 

But that's not to say that every now and again, when the stars align and Xu is not wildly in need of distraction sex, I won't take the initiative. I will. And usually it is because she is distracted and distracting me all at the same time.

 

Like right now. Flopped out on her bed in the dorms, pouring over some file with her pillow wedged under her chest and her head on one hand looking both confused and indignant in turns. Whether she realizes it or not, the slit at the back hem of her skirt has flipped back and is showing just the barest hint of her thigh.

 

That's it right here. The barest peek of about an inch of skin and I can't concentrate on a damned thing. I promised her an hour of peace to sort his thing out, but I'm not going to manage that.

 

On top of everything else, I am still a Turk. I am impatient to take what I want.

 

So for 45 minutes, I shift. I wiggle. I adjust my damned belt at least five hundred times to keep it from digging into this hard on I hope I can ignore jut a little bit longer. Ten minutes. Ten minutes and my hour is up.

 

Fuck, I'm not going to manage this and I'm just not going to fight it any more. Impatient.

 

“Don't mind me,” I tell her as I step over the foot board of the bed, having lost both the offending belt and my pants somewhere in the four feet between the chair and the bed. My tee goes next, easy enough and the zippers of her skirts are putty in my hands. Mostly because I keep them in good working order by removing said skirts as often as I can.

 

Constant use keeps things running smoothly, after all.

 

Of course she rolls her eyes and tries to protest. But she's not really protesting my shucking of her skirt of my awkward removal of her shirt and bra – awkward because I am refusing to let her turn over. I've gotten an eyeful of her ass now and I have the view picked out that I want for this tryst in the sheets. There's no way she's robbing me of it, either.

 

She makes the most delicious sounds too. And I barely have to do anything to her. A swipe of my fingers through her sex and she's rolling her hips back and up, already smoking hot and ready. My teeth on her shoulder blade have her burying her face in her pillow, trying to stifle her nearly inhuman noises.

 

I can't have that though, so I get a fist-full of the hair at the base of her neck, close to her head and pull her head to the side while I work my knees under her hips, forcing her back into an arch. My name on her lips, like a demand for what she already has now – which is every inch of my dick in her that will fit at this odd angle.

 

But I am a strong man and she is a rag doll right now, so one hand in her hair and the other arm wrapped under her stomach, easing that angle and providing me with access to her clit and I've got her, desperate and panting my name,

 

All over one stray inch of her narrow little thigh that she didn't have a clue was showing.

 

Waiting that long, I have very little restraint left. Not much control either so this will be faster than I really like. Not toying, no slow, torturous build up. Nothing but heat and thrust and the blush of sex and want creeping over her back and up her neck to settle into her cheeks while her breath comes harder than mine but shallower too and her voice gets slightly louder, higher.

 

My name becomes her begging and her ribs moving, barely visible under her skin become my undoing and her jaw shakes and I can finally let go of the last shred of control I was holding on to and say _her_ name like the demand for salvation and the hope for redemption that it feels like it is.

 

Some messes are worth the clean up, and this position is just awkward now, both of us rattling to our bones and so spent that there's nothing left but her in a liquid state, slipping out of my semi-solid arms and taking advantage of that to turn, dragging me down to tangle my legs with hers, my tongue with hers, my arms with hers, my soul with hers floating somewhere just outside of reach.

 

Eased now, my hands find her face, cupping her cheeks and kissing her too-red lips tenderly I can't help but smile at the contradictions of my life.


End file.
